Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust structure for water heater.
Description of the Background Art
In markets, there are locations where an exhaust pipe (a B vent) already placed in a building cannot be removed from a point of view of maintaining appearance of buildings. At such a location, a water heater can be replaced by inserting a new exhaust tube (a flexible exhaust tube) in the exhaust pipe and an exhaust terminal (a rain cap) which have already been placed.
A technique for emitting an exhaust from a water heater through a roof to the outside is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-82613.
In a case of a water heater of a latent heat recovery type, acidic drainage water is contained in an exhaust. Therefore, in an intake and exhaust system described in the publication above, a combustion gas emitted from a tip end portion of an exhaust tube impinges on a ceiling wall of an exhaust terminal, which results in condensation.